Año estándar
Un año estándar, también conocido simplemente como año o ciclo, era una medida de tiempo. En Coruscant, un año se componía de doce meses que abarcaban 365 días de 24 horas cada uno, sin años bisiestos. La galaxia usaba un sistema estandarizado de citas basado en la capital galáctica Coruscant. En el momento de la Nueva República, el calendario galáctico usaría la Batalla de Yavin como el epicentro en el que se daría la fecha de años. En ciertos planetas, incluido Lothal, un año se dividia en cuatro estaciones (primavera, verano, otoño e invierno), cada una caracterizada por tener condiciones meteorológicas o climáticas específicas. El planeta Lothal basó su calendario anual en un sistema conocido como Años de Lothal. La edad de un ser generalmente se expresaba en años. El paso de mil años era referido como un milenio. Detrás de escena En la cronología interna de Pablo Hidalgo, los meses estándar se denominan de "enero" hasta "diciembre", y los años estándar cuentan para que la Batalla de Yavin esté fechada en "mayo de 1977". Apariciones *''Darth Maul, Part I'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part I'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I'' * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Battle to the End'' * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One, Part I'' *''Rogue One, Part III'' *''Rogue One, Part IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' * *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – Storms of Crait'' * *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * *''Shattered Empire, Part III'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *''The Perfect Weapon'' *''High Noon on Jakku'' *''True Love'' *''The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Capitana Phasma 2'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Chewie and the Porgs}} Apariciones no-canónicas *LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Universo Star Wars'' * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' * Categoría:Años